


196. night in neon colors

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [270]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Sarah and Helena go bar-hopping. It's sort of a disaster, but at least a fun one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .........most of the disastering does happen offscreen, though. IMAGINE those bar fights

Helena laughs when the bouncer throws her into a pile of garbage bags; it’s a full-body laugh, somewhere between a cackle and a guffaw. Sarah lands on top of her and doesn’t laugh at all – Helena is all bones, and the garbage smells like, well, garbage. Her buzz is starting to ebb. She wants another buzz. The problem is Helena will also want another buzz, and Helena’s buzz comes from smashing her shot glass into a man’s face and then wrestling him over the bar. They are running out of bars they can go to, at this point in the night.

Sarah heaves herself out of the garbage and aims herself at anyone looking in their direction, scowl all full of teeth. “Somethin’ funny?” she says. “Somethin’ funny, mate? Eh? You wanna have a bloody laugh?”

No one does. Behind her Helena hops out of the garbage, eager as a puppy for a fight. She shakes out her hands and keeps laughing. “ _Sestra_ ,” she says, “ _sestra_ , you smell like garbage.”

“That’s just _you_ ,” Sarah says, even though it isn’t, even though it’s probably the both of them. Doesn’t matter. They’re slung over each other, arms and elbows and shoulders, and they’re staggering towards another bar. Helena does smell like garbage; she also smells like the shit drinks she likes, anything that looks like neon. Bonus points for the paper umbrella. Sarah has tried to give her sister a crash course in actual alcohol, but Helena stubbornly refuses to move past the taste of a preteen girl with a fake ID.

“Yer a bloody menace, aren’t you?” Sarah slurs in the vague direction of Helena’s ear. “Can’t take you anywhere. That was my favorite bar, you know that?”

“You said that three bars ago,” Helena says, and she’s laughing again, like that’s funny. “ _Three_ bars. That was a nice bar. Many people to fight. Good music. Nice drinks.” She flops her head onto Sarah’s shoulder. “I like drinking with you. _Sestra_. This is a good party.”

“Yeah,” Sarah says, “yeah, it is, huh? We’re – we’re a bloody party, aren’t we.” She whoops, for the fun of it. It echoes off the street; before it can vanish Helena is also whooping, and the two of them yell for a bit before Sarah abruptly gets bored of the game.

“Every pub down here is a _shit_ hole,” she mutters. (“ _Shit_ hole,” Helena echoes faithfully.) “Bloody – yeah.”

“I like shit,” Helena says.

“I know,” Sarah says. “Seen you order drinks, haven’t I?”

Helena opens her mouth, maybe to make a clever retort, and then her tongue visibly twists and she loses it. She says a couple words in Ukrainian; Sarah’s not sure if they’re a sentence. Oh, she’s drunk. Poor kid. Then again: Sarah is also drunk, so maybe poor both of them. She has no idea how they’re getting home. Usually this is the point in the night where she’d find someone good-looking and willing to take her home, but with Helena? Not an option. Maybe they should’ve just stayed in the garbage.

A hole-in-the-wall with a flickering neon sign rises out of the dark, and Sarah shoves them both inside. It’s not terrible in here: the music is too loud to think through, the people at the bar look miserable enough to be Sarah’s sort of crowd. Enough strong guys that a Helena-fight seems inevitable. It’ll do.

Helena is hitting her in the arm repeatedly. “ _Sestra_ ,” she says. “Sarah. Sarstra. Sis—Sarah.”

“Helena,” Sarah says, papping her back on the arm. It’s funny, so she does it again. “Hey. Helena. What.”

“This is the very best drinking place,” Helena says, owl-eyed, “that I have ever seen.”

“Cheers to that,” Sarah says, and they head towards the bar to get a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
